


Threshold

by auronlu



Category: FFX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron and Rikku chat on the staircase in Guadosalam while the others are in the Farplane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupcakemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cupcakemonster).



"Soooo. Who aren't you visiting in there?"

Sir Auron peered at the Al Bhed jiggling on the balustrade of the steps leading up to Guadosalam's Farplane observation deck. "Excuse me?"

"'_I do not belong there_'...oooOOOooo," Rikku quoted, imitating his gruff tones and wiggling her hands dramatically. "I guess you pissed off someone real bad, huh?"

He stared at her. "No."

"No wonder you won't go in there. I can just see it. You don't talk. They don't talk. Booooring." She propped her chin on her hand, staring back. "Are you sure don't have an honorary Farplane membership or something?"

Auron smirked.


End file.
